


Soft

by CaesarVulpes



Series: Harrisco [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Trans Cisco Ramon, probably obnoxiously poetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-21 00:10:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9522026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaesarVulpes/pseuds/CaesarVulpes
Summary: Cisco is soft, so soft.





	

 

Cisco is soft, so soft. So soft it hurts to touch him sometimes, knowing what my hands have done. What they would do again.

It doesn’t hurt when Cisco touches me but it’s a near thing.

It only hurts now because Cisco’s hands are twisting in my hair as I take my sweet time, trace my mouth over the soft skin inside his thigh. He’s such a brat.

“Ramon,” I grumble, give him a Look.

“Harry,” he replies, breathless but unimpressed. “You deserve it. You’re an asshole _and_ a tease.”

“ _Ramon._ ”

“Sorry, jeez.” Cisco eases up and I bite, albeit gently, as retribution before continuing up and nosing into soft, dark hair—god, he even _smells_ good. I’m in trouble. So much trouble.

Cisco’s breath hitches.

“m-My butt is going numb, Harry, unless you wanna carry me out of here you might—“

I lick a slow stripe from one end of his vulva to the other and Cisco finally just _shuts up_. Well, not exactly, but his low moan is so much sweeter than his constant sass.

I try everything I can think of to get more noises out of him, which isn’t much but I guess it’s been a while for him too, because everything I do makes him squirm and moan and if I could tear myself away for even half a second I’d tell him to shut up. The rest of the team probably knows about us already but I definitely don’t want them to find us like this. Me on my knees, him perched on the hastily-cleared desk with his jeans around one ankle. My face buried in Cisco’s sweet, soft pussy, his legs slung carelessly over my shoulders.

I actually want that a lot, come to think of it, but Cisco doesn’t.

He gasps something I don’t catch and I make myself pull back.

“Hm?”

“Can—can you, um.” He bites his lip and I want to do the same. “Can you…in me?”

It takes me a second to realize what he’s asking. I don’t know how he can be so shy about asking me to finger him. Maybe it’s hard to talk about for him, and I realize I haven’t asked what he wants me to call it. Later.

“Yeah, of course.”

I’m careful, even though he’s so slick I could probably fuck him now, I give him one finger at a time and curl them just so and oh, my god, he’s so _soft._

“Like that?” I ask, looking up at just how beautiful he is up there, flushed and flustered and shaking with need.

“Yeah,” he gasps, “Yeah, just like that.” He’s looking at me like I’m everything. Like I’m the only thing keeping his body from shattering into atoms, like my fingers are holding all his strings together and all he wants me to do is let him go.

_Oh, Cisco Ramon, I don’t deserve to be looked at like this, but I want you to look at me like this forever._

He cums much more quietly than I would’ve thought, all shuddering gasps and frantic, grasping hands. I soothe him through the aftershocks with gentle kisses inside his thighs, waiting until he’s stopped twitching to pull out of him. He slumps onto the desk, boneless. Soft.

I stay where I am, for the time being. I know I don’t deserve any of this with the things I’ve done, but letting go of him, even literally, feels like trying to bite off my own fingers. I know I could, if I had to, if Jesse needed me to, but that doesn’t stop the pain and the taste in my mouth. I really am very selfish, in my way.

Fingers card through my hair again, gentle this time. Soft. I let them, I indulge myself for just a moment, and then I stand. Cisco looks up at me with this incredible dazed expression and smiles, and I know I’m in _so much trouble._

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know man I've been listening to Tool and thinking about this ship


End file.
